


Bonfire

by Larryisnotstraight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom Zayn Malik, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Liam Payne, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryisnotstraight/pseuds/Larryisnotstraight
Summary: "Are you seriously giving him a handjob?" Niall suddenly exclaims when he comes back outside and Zayn and Liam turn around to look at them.Harry and Louis look like two dears caught in headlights and turn a dark shade of red, muttering "Fuck" at the same time. Harry grunts because he was about to cum when Niall so rudely interrupted them. But then they hear Zayn mutter "That's kinda hot" and they all look at him shocked."It is," Liam says, shocking them all even more because was that really Liam who just said that?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 80





	Bonfire

The boys from One Direction all sit together at the campfire in the garden behind the small cabin they stay at for two weeks, to just relax and have some time to themselves. No one, not even their Management, knows where they are. Of course, it will get them in trouble, but they don't really care. They just wanted some time away from the fame, the annoying paparazzi, and the screaming fans, who they love dearly but they need time to relax.

They make marshmallows, stick bread, and just talk about some stuff they don't get to when on tour, doing interviews, or having meetings with management. After a while, they decide to watch a movie on the tv that's on the side of the cabin.

Harry and Louis are cuddling on the kind of sofa, a blanket draped over them as it's slowly getting colder. Liam and Zayn are on the other sofa and Niall is sitting on one of the armchairs. Halfway through the film Louis gets bored and looks up at Harry just staring at him for a while until Harry notices and looks down, smiling.

"Something wrong, Lou?"

"Nope, just bored."

Harry smirks before leaning down and kissing Louis. They move their lips together, Harry eventually licking along Louis' bottom lip to which he opens his mouth a bit.

While they're busy snogging the life out of each other, they don't notice how Niall gets up and goes inside. Their tongues battle for dominance, which Harry eventually wins, and Louis moans out loud getting turned on. They completely forget that the boys are with them when Louis reaches over and starts palming Harry, noticing that he's already getting hard. Harry moans into the kiss and helps Louis open his button and zipper. He pulls his pants down a bit so he has access to Harry's dick and slowly starts jerking him off. He twists his hand a bit when he goes up so he brushes over the slit making it hard for Harry to suppress his moans. Louis jerks him a bit faster then and that combined with Louis' tongue battling his own makes him get near his orgasm pretty quick.

"Are you seriously giving him a handjob?" Niall suddenly exclaims when he comes back outside and Zayn and Liam turn around to look at them.

Harry and Louis look like two dears caught in headlights and turn a dark shade of red, muttering "Fuck" at the same time. Harry grunts because he was about to cum when Niall so rudely interrupted them. But then they hear Zayn mutter "That's kinda hot" and they all look at him shocked.

"It is," Liam says, shocking them all even more because was that really Liam who just said that?

Louis's hand is still loosely wrapped around Harry's erection and he tightens his grip a bit when he hears them say that. Harry whines in the back of his throat and thrusts his hips into Louis' fist, desperate to cum. Taking pity on the younger boy Louis starts pumping his hand up and down again, starting slow and testing how the other boys will react. The others just watch in interest so Louis starts jerking faster again. Now that the others know anyway Harry doesn't hold back on his moans and lets everything out.

After one more minute, Harry moans really loud and cums into Louis' hand and on the blanket. Louis looks up after that and smirks when he sees that the three other boys all have a boner.

"Zayn, why don't you relieve Liam a bit and blow him, hm?"

Zayn looks at Louis shocked and then next to him at Liam.

"Yo-you don't have to, you know," Liam says nervously but Zayn just gets up and kneels in front of him.

"I've always wanted to know or better see if all those rumors are true," Niall says

"What rumors?" Liam asks confused

"That you have a really big dick," Niall answers casually as if he's talking about the weather, and Liam gasps.

Zayn then finally pulls Liam's pants down to his ankles and then follows with his boxers, letting Liam's dick spring free. He groans when the cool night air hits his member and moans when Zayn wraps his hand around him. His fingers barely touch because of Liam's thickness and he moans at that when he imagines that cock inside him. But for now, blowing should be enough.

He starts wanking Liam, looking up at him through his eyelashes, and then slowly leans in licking at the tip. Liam groans and cards his hands through Zayn's hair. Zayn licks at the slit a few more times until he thinks he teased Liam enough. He engulfs the head into his mouth, wrapping his lips tightly around it, and sucks making Liam thrust his hips up. By the time Zayn starts bobbing his head up and down Niall has joined Harry and Louis on the couch, wanking Louis while he's rimming Harry. They are all moaning and groaning loudly and forget about everything else for a while.

Liam pushes Zayn away then because he doesn't want to cum just yet. Louis is fingering Harry with one finger, preparing to push a second one in. Harry starts fucking himself back on Louis' finger who takes that as a sign that Harry is ready for more, so he pushes his pointer finger in alongside his middle one. Not long after, he pushes a third one in and scissors his fingers to stretch Harry a bit wider.

"Do any of you have condoms?" Louis asks the others. 

"No," Liam answers after everyone shakes their head.

"I don't care. I'm clean so if you are..."

"O-okay. Lube?"

"Yeah wait I've got some in my room," Zayn says while getting up, pulling his pants back up again, at least as far as needs to so he can walk, and sprints inside.

"Be quick."

Not even 40 seconds later Zayn is back with two small bottles of lube in his hand. He gives one to Louis, who thanks him, and sits back down next to Liam, but not before pulling his pants back down, pulling them off completely this time. Liam leans over grabbing Zayn's chin and kissing him. He then grabs onto Zayn's waist and pulls him on top of him so Zayn is straddling him. He takes the second bottle and coats three of his fingers with some lube before throwing the bottle beside them and reaching his hand behind Zayn to roam his fingers around his hole and thrust one in.

In the meantime Louis slicks his dick up with some lube, flipping Harry around so he can see his face while fucking him, and guides the tip of his cock to Harry's entrance. Harry whines and looks at him pleadingly and then he finally pushes in. They both moan loudly and Louis bites down on Harry's shoulder to muffle at least a few of his moans. He thrusts in and out slowly at first but gets faster when Harry pleads him to do so.

Louis looks up for a moment to see Niall sitting beside them wanking himself and motions for him to come over. Niall stands up and doesn't know what Louis wants him to do until he grabs Harry's face kisses him for a moment and then pushes it to the side telling Harry to suck Niall off. Harry immediately opens his mouth and even sticks his tongue out making Niall moan out loud at how eager he is to suck dick. Niall takes a step closer and Harry surges forward to take his cock into his mouth, suckling a bit to get it wetter before he starts bobbing his head up and down. Niall groans, throwing his head back in pleasure and thrusting his hips lightly.

Louis sits up on his knees taking Harry's legs and throwing them over his shoulders and starts pounding into him as hard and fast as he can. Harry moans around Niall's dick, the vibrations pleasuring him even more. Niall's hand is in Harry's hair pushing him down once in a while and thrusting his hips forward. Spit is running down Harry's chin but he doesn't seem to care at the moment.

Suddenly Louis feels hands on his hips and turns his head to see Zayn smirking at him. He pushes him down so he's hovering over Harry again and makes him slow down. He then feels Zayn spread his cheeks apart and blow on his hole rubbing his finger along his crack a few times before leaning in and licking from his balls to his hole. Louis moans at that and pushes back, signaling that he wants more. Zayn gives him just that by sucking on his hole a little and licking around it messily. They start up a rhythm, Louis pushing into Harry and then back against Zayn's face.

Liam comes up behind Zayn slicking up his cock and then pushing inside Zayn who moans against Louis' hole. Liam waits for Zayn to adjust before he pushes in deeper inch by inch until he bottoms out. He groans in the back of his throat and waits for a signal from Zayn so he knows he's okay. Not that long after Zayn moves his hips and Liam starts thrusting. Slow at first but getting faster by the minute.

Zayn then stops eating Louis out allowing him to start fucking Harry faster again, nearing his orgasm. Niall is also really close and when Harry notices that, because of his erratic breathing, he sucks faster and takes him deeper.

"Where do you want him to cum, my little cockslut?" Louis asks Harry, "in your mouth or your tight little hole?"

"I-insi-de m-me, pl-ease."

Louis pulls out then, Zayn grabbing his hips at this opportunity and starting to eat him out again, letting Niall kneel behind Harry. He thrusts in, fucking him hard immediately and coming just a few thrusts later, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. He gives a few last thrusts to ride out his high and then pulls out, getting off the couch to let Louis back to Harry.

Louis thrusts back in and fucks the living shit out of Harry, who groans and moans clawing at Louis' back and pulling him down to kiss him. It's sloppy and there's probably too much tongue involved but they don't care at the moment. They're both close and when Louis hits Harry's prostate with every thrust his orgasm hits him faster than either of them thought. Harry arches his back, Louis nipping, sucking, and biting on his neck, cumming in between them. He clenches down on Louis' cock and Louis moans into his shoulder when he stills and cums deep inside of Harry. He kisses Harry for a few moments before he pulls out, kneeling back and watching his and Niall's cum dripping out.

He reaches down and scoops some of it up with his fingers, feeding it to Harry afterward who just moans. Louis then grips Harry's hips and makes him kneel with his face pushed into the couch cushion. He spreads his cheeks and eats him out, slurping up the cum but not swallowing it. Louis then gets off the couch and kneels on the ground in front of Harry, pulling him up by his hair and kissing him, passing him all the cum from inside his mouth.

"C'mon Niall, how about you clean the rest up?"

Niall nods and comes back over to them, from where he had already pulled his jeans back on and sat down on an armchair. He sits down behind Harry and cleans his hole with his tongue also keeping the cum in his mouth to pass it to Harry later because he saw how much he likes it. So he does it just like Louis and gives the cum to Harry by kissing him. After that, he sits back down on his armchair.

Liam and Zayn are still fucking, but not doggy style anymore, because now the couch is free, and are near their orgasm as well. They're kissing messily and Zayn is scratching down Liam's back leaving marks behind. After a few more thrusts from Liam and uncountable moans from Zayn they both cum at the same time, groaning into each other's mouths. Liam pulls out, cleaning Zayn as well because they want to avoid Zayn's ass being all sticky, feeding it to Zayn.

After that, they pull their clothes back on just like the others did a few moments ago and slump back into the couch next to the others. No one says anything for a while, all still breathing a bit heavier than normal.

"Well, I didn't expect this when we agreed we would take a break and stay in Harry's cabin," Zayn chuckles and the others join him.

They stay outside for a while just chatting a bit and everyone is happy this didn't end in some awkward silence with them all going to bed wondering what the fuck just happened. They talk and get along with each other as if they didn't just fuck their best friends. And if Louis and Harry, and Liam and Zayn ended up in relationships after that, and their group fuck happened a few more times, then no one had to know.


End file.
